Video Games and Life
by Wardonofnothing
Summary: Steven gets these games that pearl is wondering about and where they are coming from. Pearl will go to some extent to find whose exposing Steven to violent content. Contents that may Effect and change Stevens life forever. Will Pearl succeed or will Steven become more and more addicted to the violent Games [Rated M: Sensitive Content]
1. Caught with warning

Steven Universe:

**Chapter 1: Caught with warning**

Steven walked into his home at the usual time. But he had something new, I wondered what it was. I chose to go find out myself. "Hey Pearl!" Steven said waving to me, he seemed like he had nothing to hide. But I still wondered what he was up to, I walked away to do more important stuff but Steven with his new item still nipped at my attention. I get to the kitchen and look at all Stevens clothes lying around "Steven!" I call out to draw Steven here to pick up his clothes. He'd always forget to put them into the dirty clothes pile or into his drawer, so I'd have to remind him to do so. He comes from his room with his hair already messed up, he looks at me for an answer to why I called him into the kitchen. "You need to keep this area clear of your clothing, they may start to stink up the room" I say trying to sound convincing and less demanding, but I didn't know if it would work. "Sure thing pearl!" Steven said enthusiastically as he runs around the kitchen grabbing his clothes as they were prizes so some game he just created on a whim. "One more thing Steven, What was the thing that you had when you came in?" I ask nervously waiting for an answer that would satisfy my concerns. "Uh... Um.. A... New game.. that a friend gave me..?" Steven stuttered as he said it like he did have something to hide. I figured he was up to something and I had to find out. "Oh ok, that's nice" I said trying to not sound suspicious of finding him suspicious. I go back to cooking lunch for Steven and the others and obviously myself while Steven goes back to his room with the stack of clothes in his arms. When Steven gets back to his room I start to hear some sounds that came in that area. I stop cooking for the moment and walk towards Stevens room, the sounds become clearer with every foot closer. The sounds start to sound like gunshots, this was getting on my nerve. "He'd better not be playing those.. those violent video games" I mutter to my self as I reach the door, I reach up to knock on the door. I knock on the door and all of a sudden I hear clashing sounds of things falling, so I assume he jumped forward to take this disk out and hide it from me. I hear him trip to the door to answer me my question, he opens the door and look at me. "Steven? what were you doing in there that had you cause such a big ruckus?" I ask looking at the messy room and I don't show Steven of my anger at the video game that he was playing. Steven remains silent for a while on what I thought was trying to make an excuse, "um... I was looking for a toy that I have lost could you help me find it?" Steven said with a failed face of worry for the toy and more on the fact that his secret could be found. "Sure Steven" I say calmly as I enter his room stepping over the Human toys laying on the ground, I look over at Steven to find him sitting there looking around without trying to look for this so-called toy. I knew he had this violent video game, but I didn't want to state it right away I want to discuss this situation carefully and calmly.

My hand brushes over a hard case I look at the case little closer, the cover had explosions and blood splat on it I hide my gasp so that Steven couldn't find out that I found his secret. 'Blood Run 2' I read on the top of the case I carefully open it to find the disk inside but Shocked to find the contents missing. I decide to draw an end to this, I make up my mind and shut the case. "Steven?" I said calmly as I picked up the case, Steven looked over to me. He was about to answer but he saw the case in my hands. "Steven, why do you have this?" I said holding case up to show him. He stuttered and his face was pale "Um.. my friend said it was ok to play... and the cover looked awesome... sorry Pearl.." Steven muttered in defeat, he remained silent waiting for the punishment that I was going to assigned to him. "Steven, you know that you shouldn't play these type of games they will ruin your mind the way you think... all the violence in here is fake and it will end up distorting you perception of life and how conflict work, because your mind will want to see what's inside the video game instead of the real thing... please Steven understand?" I say as calmly and understanding as possible for Steven is only a child still. "Oh.." Steven said taking in what I said. I get up and walk over to him again stepping over the toys and objects laying on the ground. Steven had his head down and I felt a little bad for him, how did he get ahold of this... I must find out and stop it at the source. "Steven, I want to you to think about what you done and what I said, you're not in trouble but find this out has hurt me" I said as I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. I walk out of his room after he handed the disk to me, I put the disk into the case and close it. I closed Stevens door so that he may have some privacy to himself to think without distraction, well his entire room was one big distraction with all those objects and toys.

I quickly go to my Gem room to put the game away since I got to get back to the food before it burns. I managed to get to the food on time and tend to it making the last preparations for lunch. "Lunch time!" I called out into the empty dining room. I hear the Gem door open and Amethyst ran out and jumped into the air and landed on her chair. "Amethyst! please walk and sit on the chair properly" I scold at Amethyst for what she has done in front of me. While I was busy thinking of Amethyst and her ways I didn't notice Garnet walk into the dining area and seat herself. "Oh hey Garnet" I say in surprise I look around for Steven. Next to Amethyst he seated usually, but wasn't . "Steven! time for lunch!" I call out again towards his room. "I'll get him" Garnet says as she got up. "Oh ok" I say to this unexpected action. I decide to sit down in front of Amethyst setting the plates of food down on the table for everyone. I set my plate down last, I look at the food and I smile satisfied by the result. I see Amethyst stare at her food hungrily like a panther ready to pounce on its next meal. "Slow down Amethyst, we got to wait for Steven" I say to her watching her fix herself back into posture. Garnet came back with Steven walking next to her quietly "Hey Steven!" Amethyst Shouts as she waves him over to his seat. I watch Steven silently walk over to Amethyst and seated himself on his seat. "Alright, now we can eat Amethyst" I say as I reach down for my fork. Amethyst ignores her fork and stuffs the food into her mouth, "ugh..." I mutter to myself. Garnet Eats politely and not messy like Amethyst, at least their were two civilized diners. Steven was in between the chart he was less anomalistic than Amethyst but he still was messy at times. Steven was picking at his food ignoring to eat "Steven you need to eat, you need the nutrients" I say softly. He just shrugs it off and took a bite of his potato. I just let the argument die off, I return back to eating. After a while we all finished eating and they handed their plates to me.

* * *

Authors Note[AN]:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. These Characters belong to the People of Team that created them.  
Please leave reviews, it will help me with the story

TV show: 'Steven Universe' on Cartoon Network runs every Wednesday 7:30 e /6:30 c


	2. Out into the World

Steven Universe:

**Chapter 2: Out into the world**

I wash dishes so they would be used another time. Steven hasn't moved from the chair since lunch, I was a little worried. I sat in front of him "so have you thought about what I have said?" I asked trying to not trigger any emotions that may blow at any moment. "Yes" Steven said plainly, he didn't seem like talking so I got up and walked away to get back on my task at hand. "I'm going out to see Connie!" I faintly hear Steven call out "Ok! be careful!" I answer back as I hear the front door slam shut. I go back to my task at vacuuming the floor and the carpets. It was a hard task the vacuüm didn't want to suck the dirt off the hard wood floor. I was getting mad at the thing, I knew I had to calm down so I stopped and took a break. I had so many things running through my head I didn't know what to focus on. I walked over to a chair and sat down rubbing my head soothing the headache away. After a break I got back up and found what the problem was with the vacuüm, there was a leak in the hose of the vacuüm. I fixed the hose and continued to clean the floor. But, I still wondered what Steven was up to. I moved to cleaning my gem room after putting the vacuüm away. I picked up anything that didn't look like it wasn't supposed to belong there. After cleaning my room I really had nothing to do, so I decided to go out for a stroll through Beach City. I start walking towards the door, but the door bell rang. I wondered who'd be up here at our door. As I got there, whoever it was rang the bell again. That irritates me very much since you only have to ring it once. I open the door to a delivery boy "Yes?" I ask waiting for the reason for his presence up here. "Umm... Delivery for Amethyst" the boy said as he handed the box to me, he looked frightened to be up here... maybe the boy was scared of us.. or heights. "Amethyst! come get your package" I call out to Amethyst, I set her package on the floor by the door so she'd be able to find it later.

I walk out the door and step out into the nice warm breeze. I take a deep breathe in and start to walk done the stairs, while I was walking down the stairs I saw Steven with Connie. They looked like they were talking and having fun, didn't look like Connie was the supplier. There were other kids on the beach but they looked like they stayed away from Steven and Connie, maybe they were nervous around them because not many people knew Steven nor Connie that much. I continued walking down the path towards Beach City, as I go by stuff of Steven lays around the path. I got to remind Steven to clean this up later today, I don't want people to think of us as lazy sloths. I chuckle thinking of all the messes Steven has made in the past, I specifically think of when Steven traded an item duplicator for an action figure and the town became covered in toys. It took a long time to clean that up, about thirty thousand action figures that had to be gotten rid of. I focus back on where I was going because I almost fell down a cliff, silly me. I'm now at the bottom of the hill and at the beach I stop and look around "do I go see Steven or to town?" I ask my self, something tells me to go see what's he's up to but that would break my trust with Steven. I decide to go to town since I needed him to trust me so that I could find who's his supplier. As I walk down the boardwalk I notice some new stores opening up, they looked like they would have good business. I was almost tempted to go and check on what's inside but I had to stay on my way, I check them out some other time. I continue to walk down the boardwalk, I find onion standing staring at what ever like he always does. But there's no way he could be giving Steven these games he never talked, Steven said the guys said it was a good game so onion was out. I reach the end of the boardwalk and look around at what else was there. On my way back I thought about getting Steven a donut from 'Big Donut' he always loves a donut from that place, and wasn't it a place where one of his friends worked at... who was he? Lars was it.. I don't know but I'll find out soon enough. I stop to see if the store was open since I wasn't here that often, they were open I could see Lars and the other worker at the register. I walk into the store "hello Pearl" Lars says as he smiles knowing I'm one of Stevens friends. "Hello, could I get Stevens usual?" I ask unsure if Steven had a usual. "You sure may" the woman said as she grabbed a frosted donut out of the display case "that would be three-fifty."

I took some cash from what I had and counted four dollars and handed them to Lars. The woman gave me the donut and returned to her place next to the register waiting for any customer to come by. "That's one of Stevens friends" Lars whispers to the woman not noticing that I could still hear him...some thing was up with him. I walked out of the shop with a bag of Stevens donuts... he'd better like this. I walk back to the beach checking on the donuts one last time. I walk over to where I last saw Steven, but he wasn't there.. Where did he run off to? I look around for him, he was over by the cliff-side with Connie. I head in that general direction, I walk around the beach since I didn't want to get in the way of the people already here. I soon make it to the cliff-side where Steven was with Connie "Steven" I call out to get his attention, I continue to walk towards them. "Hey Pearl" Connie says when I get to them, I smile to Connie and turn to Steven "here Steven" I hand him the bag of donuts. Connie just stood there watching the situation. "Thanks Pearl!" Steven says after he looks into the bag, he comes up to me and hugs me tightly I pat him on the back. After a few seconds he releases me and steps back. "Connie come with me for a moment" I turn to Connie then back to Steven "I'm going to talk to Connie in private if you don't mind" I walk seven meters away with Connie. "So what do you need Pearl" Connie asks wondering why I wanted to talk to her privately. "Do know anything about Steven getting his hands on violent games?" I ask her wondering if she knew anything about it. Connie ponders about it for a while recalling of her time with the boy. "I don't know, but I might have a clue" She says unsure about it, She has her head down in disappointment. "That's alright, no one does too" I say to lift her disappointment. She raised her head and looked at me. "Tell me your clue" I ask knowing that it might give me a lead. "I seen Steven go this warehouse not to far out-of-town with some weird cat" she said as she looked in Stevens direction. "Thanks Connie, I gotta go, Good Bye" I said as I walked away.

* * *

A/N -  
If you want me to do fan art please drop a request my page on DeviantArt wardonofnothing

A/N -

School work needs to be done

A/N -

Chapter 3 will be longer then 1 + 2


	3. Start of something new

A/N -

_Chapter 2 is down and now to chapter 3 the chapter that you all have waited for!  
This chapter will be in **Connie's perspective [POV] not in Pearl's Perspective [POV]** so it might be a little confusing at first so please read your best.  
This chapter will be a fun one! ***Steven is much older about 16 yrs. old Connie's 16 1/2 yrs.** old*  
_

* * *

I stood there watching Pearl leave, I remember and hesitantly yell out "Bye!" As Pearl disappeared from sight I turned back and walked back to Steven. "Hey Connie your back!" Steven called out as he saw me come around the rock wall. "Hey Steven yes I'm back" I said as I stood next to Steven, I look at him "so where to next?" Steven looked around for a while, I wonder where he was going to take me. "I know! Let's go to the pier!" Steven said loudly pointing in the general direction of the pier. "Ok Steven" I said following him, I wondered if he knew if it was a romantic spot. By the time we got there it was almost sundown, we walk down the pier. The waves smacked and whipped at the supports and sides of the pier giving off a light spray. It was wonderful, though Steven didn't know that I loved him. We stopped at the end of the pier and we sat there watching the seagulls and the waves move across the span of the horizon. We sat there until sundown watching the beauty of the world, I turn to Steven and I study him he was handsome. "Steven, this is absolutely wonderful" I say as calmly as I can trying not to stutter, he looked at me and smiled and replied "Yes it is, though it's time to go." I agreed with him and stood, Steven and I walked back to Stevens place where he departed for today.

After I left Stevens place I decided to walk down the beach side while going home. I took nice and deep breaths of the sweet sea air. By the time I got home it was dark out, I worried that I might get caught late by my parents. As I enter the house I look around the house to see if my parents were there, I heard the television in the room on... My mom and dad were awake. I stepped carefully up the stairs trying to not make a sound. I walk to my room silently, I think... they shouldn't be able to hear me.. I'm free to go. I open the door to my room but right then the door loudly squeaks. "CONNIE!" my father calls out into the house, oh boy I'm in so much trouble. I walk over to my parents room where I find dad staring at me furious. "Where have you been young woman!" mom scowl me, I look back and forth between mom and dad. "I umm have been out with the Gems they are amazing people, I guess I lost track of time" I said knowing that it wasn't the truth. They both looked at each other not sure if they thought it was real. "Are you sure Connie?" Dad asked in a serious way. I looked at Mom wondering if she had anything to say. She didn't say anything, "yes I'm sure Dad" I said to him I wanted to go but I stayed to not be rude. "We will talk tomorrow" Dad said relieving me from standing here, I go to my room. I close the door behind me and i fall into the bed exhausted after the events today. I stare at the ceiling curling my self in blankets. I close my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep.

I grabbed a book and started to read for the first few hours before breakfast.. Why does mom have to cook breakfast late, I'm always annoyed with this. Breakfast finally came and I ate quick so that I could be able to get out of the house to go see Steven. He was very cute, I loved being around him. I quickly slipped out and ran for Stevens house.

* * *

A/N -

**_Okay guys, do you guys really think that my chapters are too short for you? If you think so please comment down in the reviews and Remember I will ignore rude and unneeded comments and remarks. _~Toni**

* * *

When I got there I saw him waiting there, just standing there on the porch staring down the path. I notice that pearl was behind him standing with him talking to him, Steven looked irritated. I was reconsidering going to his house now, but yet I continue up the path. On the way up Amethyst comes out of nowhere and stops me "OH no you don't, don't go up there... Pearl will get mad if you do, Stevens is in some sort of trouble...Sorry Connie" She claimed as I leaned to see him looking at Pearl again. I turn back to Amethyst "Oh... Alright.. I don't want to be a bother" I stuttered.. hurt that I couldn't be with Steven. I turn around and start to make my way to the beach listening to Amethyst call out good-bye. Now I couldn't spend my day with Steven... What am I going to do now? Walking down the path down to the beach, watching the people down there having a good time. I saw Sadie and Lars having a good time down there. I decided that if I couldn't hang with Steven today, I might just have to hang out with them today... Beats nothing right? "Hey Connie!" Sadie calls out in my direction and waves to me. Lars doesn't notice me or Sadie's yelling. I make it over to where they were and sat down next to Sadie. "So anything new happen between you and Steven?" She asks hoping to see if Steven and I got together. "Uh nothing has happened Sadie" I said like I was reassuring her for the millionth time this month. Though I wished that Steven could acknowledge my feelings for him, so that we could be a couple. But it wasn't so, I watched the ocean waves crash down the shore gracefully as if it was performing a show. Sometimes I wonder why life was so hard and cruel, but yet it looks so gentle and calming. I watch as the seagulls fly around the buoys out in the ocean, bobbing around... Catching crabs are they. I look back at Sadie and Lars and notice them holding hands, they don't notice me watching. But I feel like something's eating at my heart.. Jealousy. I look away, but I was still jealous and I was hurt.. Why couldn't Steven and I be like that? Maybe he didn't like me, what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. He could leave me for his job and leave me, Pearl could be taking him away from me!. Tears swell up in my eyes, they sting and I press my hands into my face trying to hide that I was crying. "Hey Connie... Are you alright?" Sadie asked laying a hand on my shoulder, I feel anger rise to my throat, I ball up my hands into fists and I face Sadie and Lars. Angry at what they have and what that I don't have, tears pouring down my face I throw Sadie's hand off my shoulder. "No! I am not ok, Why do you two have all the luck of the world while I am here F... Here alone chasing something hopeless. I hate what you have, why can't I be loved too!" I stand up quickly almost falling over, I balance my self and I dart away to the nearest bathhouse. I don't look back to see how they reacted to it. I enter the woman's' bathhouse and enter one of the stalls and continue to cry there. I think about how Steven was always there with his funny jokes and his things he does trying to impress me... But surely he didn't like me.. I was a nobody at my school so why would I be a somebody to him. I was worthless, he couldn't be mine. I cried harder into my curled up hands, angry at the world and how cruel it was. I get up and walk out to see Sadie walking this way calling to me "Stop Connie Please!" I ran for the cliffs over where Steven lived, I thought about suicide for a while... this has pushed me over the limit. I worked my way up the large hill, Sadie and Lars follow me, but I keep running. I see Lars break off from Sadie, He probably didn't want to get involved with depressed girl stuff, good for him Sadie should do the same.

I reach the top of the cliff and look down to the ground below, tears fall from my face and plummet down to the ground... I try to watch them fall but they disappear quickly. I turn back to Sadie "You need to stop Connie! Please Stop!" She yells out holding a face of shock. Bet she didn't think that I was capable of this. "No! You must stop right there, if you move one more step ill jump!" I yell over the howling wind. Lars comes racing up the hill and immediately stops next to Sadie "Please Connie, Please don't do this, Everyone will miss you if you do" he said as he slowly and cautiously steps forward. I take a step back closer to the edge of the cliff. I look back down to the beach and see that people were running to the cliff side. Oh Great... Now this will be publicly known... More the reasons to kill myself. "Connie Stop!" Echoes through the area.. Stop! "I don't care!" I shout out into the wind knowing that the people below couldn't hear, but Sadie and Lars could. Lars is four feet away, my eyes wide-open I step back further now on the edge of the cliff I feel the wind making me teeter on my feet. Oh ok now is the time to turn back... But No! I will never go back to be hurt by my parents, my classmates, I had enough of the pain of this world. "Connie? Please step away from the edge of the cliff, please don't kill your self" Lars says as he puts a hand out to me. "Connie!" Steven yells running up the hill. I gasp and turn around trying to hide my face from him.. Please don't see me crying... You always have seen me being strong.. But never crying and weak... "I am sorry Steven, I knew that I could never be with you, I loved you but you seemed to ignore my gestures" I Say silently "I hope you find the girl you find appealing..." Steven's next to Lars and Sadie follows behind. I look down at the ground to see people lined up on the beach yelling, waving at me to stop. I close my eyes and wish for all this to be all over quickly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I get mad and push it off "Let go of me!" I yell angrily at the person, I grab their hand and push it off. I look back one last time to see the people who I know and then back down, I scan for my parents in the crowd... They were nowhere to be found, TV crews lined up left and right of the beach pointed up at me. I put my hands in my pockets and brush against the knife that was hidden there. I take a step away from the edge, I hear sighs of relief behind me... Don't get so happy now people. I take another step back and was now three feet away from the edge. "Thank God Connie, Please don't do that again" Lars said as he stepped forward. I ran at the cliff and jumped off, immediately I feel the ground disappear from under my feet. "Oh my god! She jumped" Sadie screamed out, right after I hear the crowd scream at the sight of me falling towards the ground below. Eyes closed, I don't see anything, I feel the wind and my self falling to the ground. I feel like a rock growing more heavy as I fall... G-forces are what they are called, I am experiencing G-forces.

* * *

A/N-

**_Shocker?_**

_I know this might be a little confusing why this is related to Stevens problem of Violent Video Game.. Connie will help Pearl Find the Culprit. _

* * *

Thoughts run rampant through my head. I wait for the end to stop all this madness. But it doesn't come, I open my eyes and find myself in the arms of Garnet on the ground. People are now crowding around me. I am ashamed of what I have become. This shouldn't have happened, my friends were right. Garnet sets me down and I feel dizzy on my feet. News Reporters swarm me and ask me so many questions. I couldn't answer them all with all this ruckus going on. I remain silent as Pearl and Steven come racing into view. "Thank goodness your alright Connie!" Pearl says Relieved that I haven't died. "Me too" Steven agrees, he looks at Pearl then back at me. "Connie, let's get you cleaned up and fed" Pearl said pointing to the house on the cliff side. I follow Pearl and Steven to their home. There I am seated at the table and handed some food to eat. "Connie?" Steven says carefully as he seated himself in front of me. "What do you want..."I answer looking down at my food. "Could I tell you a secret?" He says quietly, I look at him... Why would he want to share a secret with me... "Fine" I say waiting for what he has to say. He moves closer to me "I been receiving Violent Games from # d#$^" I was shocked, I thought about telling Pearl about this. But I would break Stevens trust. I decide not to tell Pearl and keep it a secret. "Ok I'll keep it for you Steven" I say back to him. "Oh thank you" he Says as he hugs me and runs off. "Pearl! I'm going to head home ok?!" I call out into the seemingly empty house. I get up and head towards to door. Pearl Stops me "Connie, where are you going?" She asks. "I am going home" I say trying to get around Pearl. "I cant let you leave.. I'm sorry" She sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Why? cant I go home?" I ask standing there. "Too many humans will question why you attempted suicide and they will put you in a reformatory and you'd be stuck there with no real help.. I'm sorry but that's the truth" Pearl says and she walks away from the door. "Oh.." I say thinking about what she said... She was right.

* * *

.

A/N -

_Tell me if you think this is working out for you [ the switching of points of view between Pearl and Connie ]_

_What I think about this is that this might be able to help you understand the story line between Pearl's side and Steven's side.  
Pearl will go through her side where Connie will be with Steven experiencing about almost everything that he does. _

_If you think that it should not this way **Please leave a review stating a lovely constructive review on how it should**** be** Thanks_


	4. Careful where you tread

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_Back to Pearl's **POV **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sigh as I walk away from Connie. She needs time alone, it would make it worse to crowd her. I walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. I stood there thinking of what to make for dinner. Maybe a casserole, or sandwiches, or maybe lasagna. I open the fridge to check on what was left to cook... Sandwiches it is.. Barely anything in the fridge. Amethyst keeps on eating everything in there.. It has always bugging me. We have to go out and buy more food so that when we come back here it is already gone by day three. I work on making dinner as look around to see if everyone was alright. Amethyst was slouching on the couch, Stevens playing a game that I bought him, Garnets just sitting there, and Connie.. She's looking out the window. I turn back to the food, I work on the sandwiches. Peanut and jelly for Steven, bologna for Amethyst, ham sandwich for Garnet, and a simple cheese sandwich for Connie. I finish the sandwiches, I didn't have to call them to the table...Yay. They all came to the table by themselves. They ate so neatly... Something was up. "So Steven what did you do today?" I asked openly. "I hung out with Amethyst today and went to the big donut and got some donuts" Steven said holding up the donut he had. "Well that sounds like fun" I say looking down at my sandwich. I pick it up and took a bite, it was decent. I turn to Garnet, "I have scanned the area for any suspicious activity." I nod knowing she does that everyday. "I hung out with Steven today" Amethyst said being her impatient self. "Well, I had a fun day as well, I visited an old ruin of the gem kingdom to find it in working condition" I say proudly knowing this was very much good news. "That's awesome!" Steven shouts pumping his fists into the air. Steven finishes up his food quickly and grabs his bag and runs into his room. I watch him leave then turn back to my food. "Connie aren't you going to eat anything?" I ask her noticing that she hasn't touched her food. "No.. I'm not hungry" she says pushing the plate away. "Oh ok, if you become hungry later on, please tell me. I'll make you something" I say with a smile. The rest finish up and hand me their dishes, I put the dishes into the sink. I'll clean them later. I continued to stand there looking around the room at what everyone was doing. The was nothing that was out-of-place, everything was just fine. Nothing could go any worse. But... Connie is still recovering though... We need to leave her be so that she can heal and learn in peace. I turn back to the dishes in the sink, I start to wash them as I look out the window. Things seem so calm and quiet, everyone's hesitant to make a sudden move, they don't know what might trigger the next epidemic. The town has now became silent, no one spoke, nothing happened. Steven questioned what was going on, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I had to figure to raise this towns spirits. But, yet I have to find who's giving Steven the violent games. He has gotten his hands on another on yesterday... Where is he getting them from... I don't know but I'm going to find out. Soon.

"Hey Garnet, I'm going to go search for some answers... I'll be back in a few days or so.." I say know that Garnet might understand. Garnet rises to her feet and nods and walks to her gem room. "And Garnet, please make sure that Steven and Connie stay safe.." I say before I head out the door. Where to start.. I'll check our town first.. It's possible that they are nearby.. Maybe a supplier not the source... Don't know but I must look and fast. I walk down the seemingly empty streets, few people walk around silently watching me go by knowing that I was the one that saved Connie from the fall... Humans don't understand how important life is to them.. It's precious and rare.. It's short and disappears in an instant. They do not know how short their lives are, they need to know that they have a limited amount of time on this world before they eventually come to an end and die. But some may realize this but don't care still. The Gems always knew how precious the humans life is and we tried and still always protect it from the dangers that they cannot defend from.


End file.
